iSeddie
by XxEmmalynnxX
Summary: This is just what I think would be Freddie and Sam's relationship if they ever got together.I tried to keep them in character,Carly was the hardest though and Spencer was funny.Please Review!I had no title for this story and settled at rny I know..


**A/N: Hi, I'm sorry if you don't like the story and I TRIED to make the characters how they were in the show... I suck at that big time... Please review and tell me how you hate and/or love this story.(or just like it), and Give me advice on my writing because I love writing so ,much and I want to make my own book one day...Or at least just ONE copy for myself to feel proud that I'm ACTUALLY good at SOMETHING. :)**

**Taisha**

My body felt tingly and my eyes couldn't look away at the dork sitting on the ground, this was pathetic. It's disgusting to, this airy feeling like I'm falling, the ones I get when I'm on a rollercoaster. But that's probably what I am, a rollercoaster that can go up and hate Freddie so much and then go down where my heart really jumps every time I'm just looking at him, corny right? I adjusted my sitting position and swung a leg behind the couch and the other hanging from the side, I just stared at the television screen, just looking at the pictures, because that's all they were to me right now, moving pictures that I didn't recognize as I simply kept my eyes on them. Soon the door opened and Carly dropped her things on a nearby chair,

"Hey guys! I got you all the smoothies you want." She handed FredDork a cup and then me,

"Did you get my bacon?" I asked, Carly rolled her eyes,

"Yes I got your bacon." She dug into her back pocket and tossed me the bag, I caught it with one hand and ripped it open with my teeth,

"Good, you know how Momma is without her bacon."

On the floor FredDora snorted, "We all know how you are even with your bacon." He muttered, thought I didn't hear him huh? I leaned over him, sucked on a finger and gave him the wet Willy. I pulled away and wiped my finger on a nearby pillow while he stands and wipes at his ear,

"Sam!" He yells,

"What?"

"You know what Sam, why are you always bothering Freddie?"

Ugh, this question again, it was simple as daylight, I hated the kid, "Really Carly? If you're my best friend how do you not know why I bother him. There's only one word to describe it." I stood up and dug my elbow into the boy's stomach hard, and without turning around I could tell he doubled over in pain, I smiled.

"Crush?" She asked, and I choked on my bacon,

"Sam!" Carly rushed over to me, I pushed her away and waved her off after a huge gulp of my smoothie, what did she just say? That was gross! And yet kind of true… I shook my head and almost laughed at myself. I looked at Carly and waved her over again.

"Carly, come here." I almost whispered, she stood beside me now and leaned in, "NEVER." I said boldly into her ear and shuddered visibly. "The word was hate Carly Shay." I said walking over to the red stool and sitting on one of them, I didn't want to be near Freddie or Carly now, she just ruined my comfortableness and now I wish she never spoke those words because I could still be laying on the couch drinking and eating, eating and drinking.

"Say sorry at least." Carly says standing and walking to Freddie who was sitting on the couch rather annoyed and in pain as he rubbed his stomach. I looked at Freddie, than at Carly and sighed,

"Nah." I decided and chewed on more bacon. Carly gave me a warned look and I sighed, stood from the stool, after only 30 seconds of sitting on it might I add, and went over to Freddie, he looked up at me, a slightly scared expression coming across his eyes but leaving quickly when I leaned over and pecked his cheek, "There." I muttered and Carly squealed,

"You could do better, kiss those mushy lips!" She urged and I spat at her,(where did she get that from?)

"No." I sat on the couch leaving a small space between me and the dork.

"Oh come on. I mean you two are together, all that's left is the sealing of the kissing, that way you're officially together."

Sealing of the kissing? Really Carly?

"Who says I wanna be 'officially together' with the nub." I stated looking away,

"For once I agree." Freddie muttered,

"That's not the only thing you agreed on." Carly hinted, I scoffed and Freddie squirmed uncomfortably beside me, Carly sighed and rested her hands on her hips,

"Really guys, if you're going to act this what's the point in being a c-"

"Don't say that word." I warned her, still not liking the sound to it, yet being pleased with it at the moment. Carly rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen, that's when I peaked at Freddie and he looked back at me, for that one moment we knew what we both wanted and we turned our bodies at the process of leaning into each other and… doing that. It lasted 10 whole seconds before we pulled away and Carly laughed in the kitchen, she leaned over the counter beside the computer and clapped her hands,

"That's so cute." She admitted and poured some more of her special lemonade in a plastic red cup. I shrugged and remembered my bacon, taking another bite, that kiss was almost the closest thing he'll get to an 'I'm sorry.' from the Puckett Meat Master.

Freddie rubbed his stomach one last time and said, "You didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Actually I did."

"Why? Do you just love seeing me in pain?"

"Yes, it's the only kind of joy you give me besides the bacon bits your mom sometimes makes you for school."

"Which you eventually ate," He commented, "and I think I'll take this." He took my last bacon from my hand and with one bite ate it all, I watch in horror and when he smiled I growled,

"Remember Benson; choose carefully what you do around me." He stared wide eyed as I dragged him off the couch, jumped on his back and pulled his leg all the way back, so he could feel the burning sensation of his bones, he yelled out my name over and over and Carly yelled and tried to pry me off of Benson. I hated this kid so much! He ate my bacon! What for? To bet back at me, NOONE gets me back through bacon, no… NOONE gets me back at me through meat; actually, NOONE gets back at me AT ALL. Carly finally yanked me off by the hair and I rolled over. Freddie scrambled to his fit and groaned loudly while rubbing his leg and just standing there,

"Why did you do that Sam?" Carly asked, wasn't it obvious?

"He ate my bacon!"

"Only to get back at her!" Freddie said scared and eager to leave,

"Never get back at me! Never…" I said in a hushes voice and stopped struggling in Carly's arms, "Just you wait, I'll get back at you."

"Carly!" Spencer jumped through the door with his brand new hair cut and shut it after, "What-Cha-Guys-Do-Ing." He said slowly,

"Freddie took my-"

" -Leg and pulled it back-"

"-So Sam tried to-"

"-Freddie is a nub and he-"

"-such a beast-"

"-while Freddie tried to get away-"

"AND IT WAS ALL H-"

"ER FAULT LIKE ALWAYS!" Freddie and I yelled at the last moment. Spencer stared at all of us and made that stupid smile on his face that made him kind of look stupid yet funny,

"Who wants spaghetti tacos!" He asked, Carly sighed and smiled,

"I want one; hey I'll go help you make them. Sam, careful, Freddie...Good luck."

"Oh yeah, the only restraint against Sam is telling me good luck, while she goes off is very good luck." Freddie says sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up nub nub."

"Don't call me that!" He whined/demanded. Carly let go of me and walked away quickly as I punched his arm and he quickly held onto it and groaned softly. This kid is an idiot. Thinks he can get away with anything, I'll how him…Without hurting him, I really wish I can punch his mouth. I took step closer to him and then just stood there in front of him, wrapping my hands around his elbows, looking up, (the kid finally grew a few inches) and leaned in, of course he hesitated big time and seem to dawn on the fact that I was willingly kissing him without a problem, and so he leaned in and just as his lips grazed mine I regretfully pulled away and plopped on the couch, he only blinked as I wasn't in his sight anymore and I can kind of see the slight disappointment, or that was my imagination getting the better of me. He rubbed his arm again, pressed a hand on his stomach, and wriggled his leg as he kind of limp into the kitchen and sat on the stool, deciding to check up on iCarly. Carly giggled in the kitchen and I slouched while surfing the channels, what a dork. A cute brown eyed dork. UGH! I'm turning mushy.


End file.
